


Somewhat Normal

by argento_capitani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ESSS17, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Hale Pack 2.0, Hospitals, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Temporary Amnesia, but not in a bad way, drugged!stiles, eternalstereksecretsanta17, worried!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argento_capitani/pseuds/argento_capitani
Summary: Stiles lands himself in the hospital and in need of surgery. The pack finds aout that the anesthesia has... unusual side effects.





	Somewhat Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my giftee [nbstilinski](http://nbstilinski.tumblr.com/) as part of [Eternal Sterek Secret Santa 2017](http://eternalstereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/). I knew from the start that I would be writing gratuitous fluff (again) and went hunting for some inspiration. Then I remembered [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DiviQfLyQX4) video from a couple years ago and just had to base my fic off of it. Enjoy!

Stiles was in the hospital. Derek was the one who rushed him to the emergency room, paced the waiting room, and stayed by his side as soon as he came out of surgery.

  
The rest of the pack came to visit, gathering outside the doorway of Stiles’ room and peering in at his sleeping form.

  
“This is the stupidest thing that’s ever happened to Stilinski,” Erica whispered. “And considering how batshit crazy our lives are it’s so…”

  
“Weird?” Scott supplied.

  
“Funny?” Isaac added.

  
“ _Normal_ ,” Erica said in exasperation, unable to contain her voice. “Just five days ago he almost broke both of his legs while trying to tame a fucking unicorn, but he ends up in the hospital because his appendix burst while on his morning run? That’s so lame.”

  
Derek, who spent the whole day tense and worried sick, managed to huff in amusement. Boyd thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

  
“He’s only human, Erica,” Derek said. “Someone in the pack has to be… somewhat normal for all of us.”

  
Erica crossed her arms with a smirk. “I know. I’m just never gonna let him live this down.”

  
Derek rolled his eyes, trying to hide a smile. “Right.”

  
They were interrupted by a soft groan.

  
“Owwwwwwww.” Stiles’ face was scrunched in pain as he tried getting up.

  
“Easy there, buddy,” said Scott, going to Stiles’ side and gently pushing him down. “You just got out of surgery. The doctor said you need to rest or else you might pull your stitches.”

  
Stiles blearily opened his eyes, squinting at the bright, fluorescent lights. He lolled his head to look around the room, but his gaze was glassy and unfocused.

  
“Ughhhhh. It really hurts,” he slurred. “I want curly fries.”

  
When he caught sight of Derek, his eyes widened and everyone heard his heartbeat suddenly skyrocket. Derek stepped forward in alarm, hands already reaching towards Stiles to help him through a panic attack.

  
“Stiles, it’s okay I’m right—”

  
“Holy _fuck_ ,” Stiles exclaimed, which stopped Derek in his tracks because Stiles was… not panicking. He was staring at Derek, blinking slowly, his mouth agape. “You’re ssssso hot. Oh my God.”

  
“I… um.” Derek felt his cheeks flush, looking around at his pack to see if they knew what the hell was going on.

  
Boyd’s brow was furrowed in concern, but Erica’s and Isaac’s expressions were a mixture of confusion and glee.

  
Derek pulled a chair up to Stiles’ bed. He leaned forward to get a better look at his face as Stiles was very obviously giving him a once over.

  
“Hey, are you feeling alright?” Derek asked softly.

  
“I’m feeling… _amazing_ now that you’re here,” Stiles proclaimed, pointing a wobbly finger at Derek and attempting to waggle his eyebrows. “What’s your… what’s your name? Are you a model?”

  
“Uhhhhhh,” Scott said, inching towards the door. “I’m gonna ask the doctor what kind of anesthesia they used on him. Because. Yeah.”

  
Boyd jumped at the chance to also avoid any further secondhand embarrassment. “I’ll go with you,” he said quickly. He and Scott both hurried into the hallway.

  
Meanwhile, Erica was frantically digging her phone out of her pocket. “Oh my God. I need to get this on camera.”

  
“Oh my God,” Isaac echoed. “Your own boyfriend forgot who you are.”

  
Stiles’ head swiveled towards them. “ _Boyfriend_?” He looked back at Derek in disbelief. “We’re dating? How long?”

  
At this point, Derek was sure that he had turned bright red and buried his face in his hands.

  
“My name’s Derek,” he said in a muffled voice, answering Stiles’ original question. “We’ve been dating for almost two years now.”

  
“Holy shit, I hit the jackpot,” Stiles said, his voice filled with awe. He pouted and started tugging on Derek’s hands. “No, don’t do that. Let me see your face. I wanna look at you.”

  
Derek reluctantly gave in, and Stiles continued holding his hands. Derek kept his head ducked, but couldn’t help giving a snort of laughter at the whole situation.

  
“Wow,” Stiles breathed out. “I love your teeth. Have we kissed yet?”

  
“Stiles, if I kiss you now, will you shut up?” Derek asked back.

  
Now it was Stiles’ turn to blush. “What? I.. I mean, y-yeah. That sounds fair.”

  
Derek quickly tilted Stiles’ chin up and sealed their lips before he could say more, making Stiles hum in surprise.

  
“Wow,” Stiles said again when they parted.

  
“No more questions,” Derek warned. Stiles nodded dumbly in reply, then promptly dozed off.

  
Scott and Boyd returned as Derek readjusted Stiles’ blanket and leaned back into his chair.

  
“So,” Scott began, “the doctor said that the side effects are really weird, but he should be fine.”

  
“Good,” Erica said. Her face was hidden behind her phone that she was still holding up. “I can’t wait to show this to him when he isn’t hopped up on drugs.”

  
Isaac was also looking at the screen behind her shoulder, a wicked grin on his face. “Or when we need to blackmail you guys.”

  
Derek could only shake his head as he looked back at Stiles fondly. He took Stiles’ hand in his own again and settled in for a well-deserved nap.


End file.
